


It was never really just band practice

by MysticYarns



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating May Change, Sam wears Axe body spray and you can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticYarns/pseuds/MysticYarns
Summary: Sam and Sebastian were both coping with some deep-seated daddy issues and what better way to cope than by facing it together. In bed. Explicitly.





	It was never really just band practice

Sebastian had closed the door on his dungeon basement and, a short stroll later, was slammed against Sam’s door moaning against the other boy’s mouth. There was no foreplay or halting conversation beforehand, they'd been over that weeks ago. It just a savage clash of teeth and skin and the familiar smell of Sam’s deodorant as he pressed into every inch of Sebastian’s being. Just how he liked it.

Sam pulled back, a string of saliva hung delicately between their tongues. His eyes were hooded with lust, staring straight through Sebastian. It sent a shiver down his spine.

“Fuck,” was all Sebastian could mutter.

Then Sam’s mouth was on his neck, licking a trail along his jugular. His hand, calloused from his guitar playing, held him roughly by the chin, tilting his head to the side as he attacked the exposed flesh.

The wet sound of sucking sent all the blood rushing from Sebastian’s head so fast it made him dizzy. He felt his erection push against the denim of his pants. It didn’t escape Sam’s notice.  The other boy grabbed Sebastian by the hip, drawing their bodies impossibly close together. He slid his leg between Sebastian’s, the friction sending an electric thrill through his body. Sebastian ground his hips in response, desperate for more. Sam’s mouth was back on his, and he felt him smile against his lips before biting on his lower lip.

Sam had his body pined between the door and the other’s own erection, the weight of his body making it difficult to breath and the violent speed of their mouth’s crashing together making it impossible. Sebastian felt his vision grow hazy. The only sensation he could process was the heat of Sam’s body, the friction of their hips grinding together, and the vibrations of his own throat as he moaned pathetically. He pulled Sam’s hoodie closer, wanting more, needing more. But Sam pulled away.

His smile was almost sinister and so uncharacteristic of the lead guitarist that Sebastian shuddered against him. There was nothing that he wanted more in this moment than to be torn apart by him. But Sam had a different plan, as he tilted Sebastian’s head this way and that, his gaze raking over him. His thumb drug along Seb’s slick and swollen lips. He leaned in closer, brushing his stubbled cheek against Sebastian’s and catching his earlobe in his teeth. His fingernails clawed at the back of Sebastian’s skull catching a fistful of hair and pulling just as he sucked a wet hickey on his neck.

Sebastian grabbed at Sam’s chest for purchase as his knees threatened to give out on him, sinking to the ground and catching against the knee that Sam still had firmly planted between his legs. Electric desire coursed through him from his throbbing cock.

This was Sam’s game every Tuesday. Jodi would leave for the general store and Sebastian would enter. As soon as Sebastian closed the door, Sam was on him. He knew every one of Sebastian’s most vulnerable spots, and every time when their pace became too heated, Sam would pull away quickly, teasingly, to revel in Sebastian’s undoing. To gloat at how quickly Sebastian turned to putty underneath him. And every time Sebastian wanted to scream.

Sam chuckled at his neck as if reading his mind.

He felt goosebumps raise at the breath along his wet skin.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Sam asked. He licked lazy circles in the hollow behind Sebastian’s ear.

Sebastian’s grip tightened.

“Yes,” he shuddered in response.

“Yes what?”

Sebastian thrust his hips angrily, yet his voice was a whine. “Yes, fucking now.”

His hair was yanked violently back and teeth were sunk into his neck. He yelped. Then Sam’s tongue was licking his searing neck in an almost apology, yet his tone was dark. “Is that any way to talk to daddy?”

He pulled on Sebastian’s scalp, gentler this time, to guide him around. Sebastian nearly stumbled without the solid door holding him up as he backed into open space. His eyes were half lidded gazing out over Sam’s shoulder as Sam pushed him backward toward the bed. He should have known how many steps it took by this time but the edge of the bed still caught him by surprise and he tumbled backwards.

Sam let him fall, “Someone needs to teach you some manners.”

Sebastian’s heart thrummed in his chest. He watched Sam’s eyes rake across his body. Feeling bold, he ran his hands down his torso letting one hook around his jeans and expose a sharp hip and dark line trailing from his naval to the now painful tent in his jeans. He reveled in the slight gape of Sam’s mouth. “I think I’ve been a bad boy.”

Sam broke character briefly at the display, gasping out an “oh” in which his voice cracked. He blushed furiously.

Sebastian chuckled, propping himself up on an elbow. He grabbed the guitarist gently by the hoodie and pulled him down on top of him, “That’s your cue to fuck me.”

He let out a breathy chuckle, “Sorry. You throw me off my game when you look so sexy like that.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“And you have a dirty mouth,” he said, pushing his hands underneath Sebastian’s shirt.

“Well you better set me straight, _daddy_.”

“Oh Seb, babe, there is nothing straight about you,” Sam said running a thumb across Sebastian’s erect nipples. He sent him a wink and a quick kiss. “But daddy will do his best.”

And with that the game was back on. Sebastian’s shirt was ripped off and Sam’s hot mouth was attacking his nipples. His hand pinched one while his teeth scraped the other and within seconds Sebastian was back to moaning messily. His back arching painfully in an attempt to displace the raw pleasure coursing through his body. A lewd moan escaped his lips and he prayed to whatever merciful god that Jodi wouldn’t come home early.

**Author's Note:**

> Return for chapter 2 and the appearance of pure, unadulterated smut if you didn't absolutely hate this. 
> 
> If you did hate this then you probably shouldn't return or comment because I'm small and sensitive, but also fight me.


End file.
